hiddensidefandomcom-20200215-history
Ghost Hunters
The Ghost Hunters (also known as the Paranormal Investigator Operation or the Hunters) are an organization dedicated to catching the Ghosts that inhabit the town of Newbury. They are lead by J.B. History It is likely that J.B. is the founder and became the brains behind it and the app its members would use to catch Ghosts. Parker and Jack would join it along with Douglas. They are currently working together to catch the Ghosts and stop Mr. Nibs. Face Your Fears Parker and Jack are sent to Newbury High School after getting reports of high levels of Ghost activity in the area. After exploring the school, they encounter Mr. Nibs and get under attack. Luckily, Douglas is able to guide them outside where they are met by J.B. in the Paranormal Intercept Bus 3000. Season 1 Vlog Hog Parker, Jack, Spencer, and Douglas head inside Newbury Graveyard to hunt some Ghosts. While Parker, Spencer, and Douglas are exploring, Jack falls behind and is captured by Mamali. He is nearly devoured before being saved by Parker and Douglas. After a close call, they flee from the scene. Sink or Swim The Hunters make it to the docks after getting reports of Ghost activity in the area. Parker goes out to investigate the ocean, but is captured by Archibald. She tries to escape, but cannot swim. However, Jack saves her from drowning. When they reach the surface, the Hunters are immediately attacked by the Shrimp Boat, so they swim to the docks. While they are running away, they shoot at the oncoming boat and free Captain Jonas and Jonas Jr. from their possessions. All four of them make it inside the Paranormal Intercept Bus 3000. Archibald tries to attack, but one of his arms get cut off as the door closed. Upon further investigation, J.B. discovers that the Cutlass belongs to Archibald and begins to query over the artifact. Don't Choke Now Parker and Jack venture into Shrimp Shack where Spencer ran off to. Instead they encounter Anomalo who holds Spencer hostage and challenges them to a bacon eating contest. The Hunters are about to outsmart Anomalo by feeding Spencer when he is not looking. Instead of letting the Hunters go, Anomalo attacks them. Despite this, Parker is able to capture Anomalo onto her phone. Bat Crazy J.B. sends Parker, Jack, and Douglas to Newbury Railroad Station in order to collect a package. Parker and Jack find the package, but they are ambushed by The Bawa and he possess the train. Despite barely hanging on while in mid-air, Douglas is able to save them using his Stunt Truck. The trio head back to J.B. and realize the machine is only a coffee machine which frustrates Jack. J.B. then shows them that the machine can also do their homework. Potty Mouth The Ghost Hunters stop at the Construction Sites to allow Jack to vomit in the Portable Toilet. However, they are under attack by Spewer who topples the bus. In order to save themselves, J.B. decides to use her crossbow to destroy Spewer. Gloom and Doom Jack is at school and is trying to find a way to make Parker laugh after J.B. told him that she was turned into a Gloombie. After trying many ideas which included using El Fuego and Spencer, Jack realizes that Parker was a cat person. When Parker approached Jack and Douglas, he shows a cat video and Parker is able to break free of her possession. Life in the Ghost Lane The Ghost Hunters are chasing Dwayne and Joey down a road. When Parker and Jack shoot at the Gloombies, they release Samuel Mason who destroys a bridge to allow them to escape. Douglas, in his Stunt Truck, decides to ditch the rest of the team to pursue Mason. However, he gets under distress due to his lack of technology. However, he is saved by Parker and Jack who are able to capture Mason. Good Chemistry J.B. shows Parker and Jack a Soul Artifact that Jack accidentally touches which releases Dr. Drewell. The mad scientist begins attacking the Hunters and is resistant to the Blaster and even the Negaton Pulse Conversion Beam. Seemly having them surrounded, Jack then asks about the bottle and both J.B. and Dr. Drewell scold Jack for not calling it an Erlenmeyer Flask. Both scientist then look at each other and begin to flirt before Dr. Drewell reveals that Lady E. plans to take over Newbury. Skeleton in the Closet In an effort to stop the Ghosts from freeing Lady E. the Ghost Hunters invade Newbury High School. They are attacked by the Boss Ghosts, but are easily able to defeat them; however, the Blood Moon briefly releases Lady E. In order to stop her from crossing realms, Douglas sacrifices himself and enters the Hidden Side. In the morning, the Hunters are about to leave, but Douglas' clothing mysteriously floats in the air and he returns as a skeleton. He warns them of the Hidden Side and that Lady E. will return. Parents Just Don't Understand Parker and Jack attend school late at night because they have to discuss a missed assignment with their parents. They soon realize it was all a trap as Mr. Clarke possess their parents. While Jack is being chased by Bob, Linda, and Rose, Parker goes after Mamali. Unfortuantely, Parker gets captured, but she tricks Mamali into capturing herself. Parker then throws down Jack's phone and everyone is saved.}} Season 2 Carnival of Doom Flying Lessons Members *J.B. Watt (Founder) *Parker L. Jackson *Jack Davids *Douglas Elton Allies *Spencer *Dr. Drewell Vehicles *El Fuego's Stunt Truck *Paranormal Intercept Bus 3000 *Doom Buggy *El Fuego's Stunt Plane *J.B.'s Submarine *Ghost Firetruck 3000 Buildings *J.B.'s Ghost Lab Gallery Screenshotter--VlogHogLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode1-2’58”.jpg Screenshotter--GoodChemistryLEGOHiddenSideEpisode8-2’39”.jpg File:Screenshotter--PottyMouthLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode5-0’15”.jpg File:Screenshotter--PottyMouthLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode5-0’04”.jpg Screenshotter--BatCrazyLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode4-0’47”.jpg Screenshotter--BatCrazyLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode4-0’06”.jpg Screenshotter--DontChokeNowLEGOHiddenSideEpisode3-2’18”.jpg File:Screenshotter--SinkorSwimLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode2-2’58”.jpg File:Screenshotter--SinkorSwimLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode2-0’34”.jpg File:Screenshotter--SinkorSwimLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode2-1’03”.jpg File:Screenshotter--VlogHogLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode1-1’04”.jpg File:Screenshotter--VlogHogLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode1-2’18”.jpg Category:2019 Category:Hidden Side Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:2020